Battle: Twin Peaks
by scorchedfang97
Summary: Taking place in ACBU universe. A man ends teleports into Twin Peaks, he has major amnesia, only remembing who he is, he befriends the park family shortly after Mordecai and Rigby find him on the grass unconscious, and weird things start to happen after he arrives. Is he a good guy, or is he here to ruin the park. Rated T for violence, action, language, and some mad skills
1. The New Guy

This story takes place in the ACBU universe, shout out to Brunomarslover21 for that story anyways, lets GOOOO!

Markus- Hurry I am in this, let's hurry. HURRY!

Me- ok jeez, your first appearance isn't the best ok!

Mark- Fine I just want people to see me ge…

Me- DUDE! Don't be a spoiler! God!

The park:

"Common, admit it! This job BLOWS, all the leaves are everywhere!" Rigby basically yelled.

"Well, dude, cool it. Look,"

Mordecai gestured towards the giant pile of leaves, which was all their days work,

"Besides, we both have a double date tonight with Margaret and Eileen. Brianna is on a sleepover with Alison. Noah is on a play date with Remy with Audrey watching them. Once this is over with we can hopefully get Benson to let us leave early. We need to hurry the dates is in two hours!"

"Ok, fine lets just hurry; Remy might be driving Audrey nuts!"

They continued working on the stupid job, in high hopes they can make it in time.

Inside the piles of leaves a small light appeared. It grew rabidly, until it blasted all the leaves away. It slowly glided to the ground. The once small light then exploded into a shower of sparks. In place of what once was a pile of leaves was a young man in some soldier outfit. He fell down to the ground, unconscious. Mordecai without thought immediately checked the man to see if he was breathing. He was not.

Mordecai darted to the cart, Rigby following close behind. He grabbed the two-way radio and yelled,

"BENSON, SKIPS, SOMEBODY, THIS GUY JUST APPEARED FROM THIN AIR AND ISN'T BREATHING HELP!"

Rigby spoke to Mordecai,

"We are not going to be on time for that date.

Shortly after that wakeup call to the other employees, Benson and Skips screeched to a halt and jumped out of the cart. Skips ran towards him and tore off the heavy gear and the dog tags and handed them to Benson to put in the cart's back. Skips kept attempting to revive the man through CPR. And finally the man started to breath and snapped awake. Benson commanded Mordecai and Rigby,

"Put him in the cart and bring him to Skips' place or your fired!"

"OK OK!" Thy both spoke at once.

At Skips' house:

The man started to stir, then, slowly opened his eyes. Starting to look around he got startled by seeing all the people surrounding him and nearly fell off Skips' bench. Then Benson asked,

"What's your name?"

The man spoke,

"Markus, Markus Thompson. And where am I?"

Sorry for a small chapter this is just the beginning of a series worth remembering. Shout-out to Brunomarslover21 for helping with this chapter and for letting me use ACBU. Yeauh!

-JD is out! Peace!


	2. Enter Markus

Chapter 2 Enter Markus

Sorry guys for not posting for a while school sucks. Well I mean homework. Anyways, flashback!

Markus- wait can I tell them about the...

Me- No just SHUT UP! Please...

"Where am I?"

"Whats your name?" Benson inquired

"I am Markus, Markus Jake Thompson, and answer me, where am I?"

"Crap! His memory is gone!" Mordecai yelled.

"Skips, look up the name. See if you can find anything on this guy." Benson commanded.

"Nothing."

"Well, I am waiting for my answer. WHERE AM I!" Markus yelled at everyone present.

"You are in Twin Peaks." Rigby said trying to calm the guy down.

"I don't know this place." The man spoke with a tone of confusion, while looking around the yeti's house.

"Well, you can stay with me at my house till you get your memory back. But we should get you to the hospital to run some tests to find out how old you are and maybe things we don't know about you yet." Mordecai suggested to the stranger.

"... OK." Markus spoke.

Later

"And this is the room you can stay in," Mordecai explained as he pointed at the guest room. "I will explain to my family who you are and everything. K?"

"That shouldn't be much to tell them right?" The man questioned with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Its fine dude. Everyone is fine with you here. If I wasn't OK with that I wouldn't have invited you to stay here. Trust me, know how that feels to lose your memory." Mordecai shuddered at the thought of what happened when CJ had caused him not to remember who he was, but made him think that he was a twisted version of himself, only loving CJ. But that was over with. She was dead and there was finally peace.

"I should probably get Margaret on the phone now and get my kids home too."

"Who?"

"My family. You will know them soon. After all you will be staying with them for a while._" _

_Maybe a long while. _Mordecai thought.

One hour later

"So we are going to have some stranger in our house, around my kids!" Margaret yelled at her husband for doing this.

"He has done nothing wrong, he is also playing with Noah right now. Besides, he just is here to stay until his memory returns. Besides he is harmless." The blue jay tried to comfort his wife by telling her the new guy meant no harm, but just at that moment, something fell, and Noah started to cry.

"Not hurt a fly huh?" The cardinal said.

They both ran to their son's aid, only to see that he was laughing so hard he was crying at seeing the man on the ground with a lot of water around him.

"What happened!?" The two birds asked/yelled at the same time.

Noah took a breath then said, "I told him he couldn't do a handstand while drinking some water, then he spit it out and fell over on the bed." The little blue jay started to crack up again.

"Sorry Mrs. Quintel. I was just trying to keep this guy entertained. I will fix the bed. I just has a broken board that's all, sorry."

"Just call me Margaret, besides you will be here for a while anyways."

"OK, hey um Mordecai, are there any job openings at the park? Cause I will need to pay you guys for me staying here and all of thos..."

"Don't worry about paying us. But maybe benson can get you a job at the park. Or something." Mordecai was still trying to process the fact that a man he knew almost nothing about was going to be living at his house.

"Well that leaves Bri you haven't met," the blue bird said then proceeded to yell for his daughter, "BRI! Can you come here for a sec!?"

"Coming dad!" Came a voice from somewhere in the house. Then the robin came running over and saw the man standing there, about in his early thirties, reddish brown hair, and green eyes like her own. He had a sort of soldier build. And a few scars. But she wasn't fazed, as is, she almost died from that bitch CJ a few years ago. So she was fine with him, in fact she stuck out her hand to greet him saying,

"Hi, I am Brianna Crystal Quintel/Haddad. But you can just call me Bri."

"Hi Bri, I am Markus Jake Thompson," he said as he took her hand and shook it, "and you are how old?"

"I am am 14. And you?"

"I am 31 according to the hospital's blood tests."

"Well, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"And that's the family," Mordecai said. "So, do you wanna stay here?"

_These are people who don't know who I am but am offering a place too live._"Ok, I'll stay."

And that is the end of chapter two. PM me on ideas for new OCS or new story ideas, everything is open. JD is out, peace!


	3. A Trip to the Movies

Chapter 3 A Trip to the Movies

OK I am back from Lego-fest! So much fun, and also so much free stuff! Anyways it was my birthday so, yeah, back to the story.

Thomas- Am I in this?

Me- Just wait OK? Oh and P.S. a new OC is in this.

One month later

"Throw the plate like a shield, Captain America!" The little blue jay spoke to the new member of their house hold

"I know who Captain America is. But I don't see a see a similarity at all. Just hurry up and finish eating so we can go see that new movie Pacific Rim, I have a feeling it will be good." The human answered with laugh in his voice.

The past month has been a little hard on him, but he got a job at the park and now Mordecai and Margaret were going on a date tonight and he was taking Brianna and Noah to go see Pacific Rim.

"Hey Bri, you ready?" Mordecai yelled up the stairs to his daughter.

"Yeah Dad!" The robin replied.

"OK so you have fun you three!" The cardinal told the three movie-teers.

"OK mom/mommy" the two birds replied

"After the movie we will be back Margaret." Markus assured the bird.

As the Mordecai and Margaret left the house and were driving off to the nice resutrant, the red avian spoke up and said

"I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry! I trust him, besides, he is strong, he won't let anything happen to them."

"OK fine. Let's just have a nice calm date night."

At the movie theater

"Three tickets for Pacific Rim please." Markus said to the cashier in the front of the theater.

"Sorry, the little blue bird is not allowed to see this movie." The cashier spoke in a monotone-like voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me correct, did you not?"

"Yeah, but I am able to bring him in here, it is PG-13, not R. He is able to watch the movie he just has to be with me that's all."

"No, no entry to movie. Now leave."

"Markus, please convince this person, I really want to see it, Alison said it was amazing." The robin piled up, trying to see the "smash" hit of the summer.

"I'll try."

"No you will not if you all want to live, Markus." The cashiers voice was now deeper, and monster-like.

"What the... No we will see this movie!"

"OK, you had your chance Captain Markus. Now DIE!"

Just then the cashier changed into a 7 foot lizard-like monster with a scaly body, massive arms, huge legs, a torso so thick, it was like a brick wall, then armor started to appear on its body, like digitally graphing itself onto the monster's body. This thing was starting to look like an alien rather than a monster. Cracking its neck, it then went into a combative stance. The human stood up for the two birds and spoke in a way that baffled every person by the fact he had so much courage and bravery to stand up to the monster, well anyone that didn't already run in terror by the horrendous monster.

"Leave us alone!" The human yelled to the monster. He then turned and whispered to Brianna and Noah, "Guys, get out of here, Bri, get your parents on the phone, tell them that I need their help. Now hurry!"

"Enough chit chat. You had your chance Markus, now you die!"

With that said the monster leaped forward and tackled him to the ground. Markus pushed the thing off then grabbed a near by movie sign and bashed the frame on the things head, barely leaving a scratch. He then smacked the thing with his fist across the face and it fell over again. He seemed astonished that he was able to do that, and the fact he had the bravery in the first place to stand up to this thing. The thing started to get up again.

"Oh shi..."

The thing picked up Markus and sent him flying into wooden pole that snapped in half. The monster ran over to Markus seemed like it was going to rip his head off. Everyone else had fled, but one person stayed. She ran up and kicked the thing in the face, just enough to stun it so Markus could get out from under it and upper-cut it knocking it on its back.

"Thanks," Markus said while he was catching his breath, "that was very brave."

The human girl had long red hair with a blue stripe down some of it. She was wearing a black shirt with text that said Linkin Park on it and wearing some partially ripped jeans. She began to speak,

"Welcome, glad I could help, the name's Sarah Blake. But we'll talk later, that thing is getting back up."

Just as she said the beast got back up again. It roared to the sky, then charged.

"Throw me that Bri!" He was pointing to a garbage can lid on the ground. She did as she was told. Markus then wound up and threw the lid at the beast's face and hit it dead on, causing it to lose balance, it proceeded to flip end-over-end, until it stopped right at Markus and Sarah's feet, the little blue jay piped up and said,

"Nice throw! I knew you were Captain America!"

The human seemed amazed at his skills that he practically jumped in the air cheering,

"Do you see that?! Oh, that was awesome! WOOOOOO!"

"Well its not over yet!" Sarah alerted Markus that the thing was getting back up.

"Lets finish this, shall we!" The monster yelled, it ran over to Markus and Sarah.

The restaurant

"So it was hysterical that Muscle Man had started to freak out, then go out of control!" Mordecai had started to tell Margaret about the time Muscle Man was having nightmares that caused him to sleep fight, but he seriously messed up a few people at the park.

"And the Thomas was like, 'I don't even know how he knows were I live?' Haha, golden!"

The cardinal then said,

"Wait Brianna is calling, hello?"

"Mom, OK so this may sound weird," she began to speed up,"Markus was going to get us tickets to the movie, then the cashier started getting angry and then they turned into a monster and attacked Markus, then he told me to call you and tell you he needed help and ..."

"Honey, slow down! OK so does he need help!"

"Yes! Hurry!"

"OK, Mordecai, let's go!"

"Got it. I'll get the car."

The two drove off, hoping to be able to help.

Cliff hanger haha! OK later! JD is out, peace!


	4. Aftermath

Writers note- Sorry everyone for the really late chapter, I had a chapter already done but as I was finishing it up my computer shut down. When I was going to start another one, I had ended up in the hospital, something you will see in this chapter. Once again sorry and on with the show.

Me- You two can't talk now you both are fighting a monster beast thing.

The theater

The monster got back up and roared with all the fierceness in its heart, "Let's finish this, shall we!"

"Sarah! Get down! Duck!" Markus commanded his fighting partner.

"No, I need a boost!" Sarah yelled

"Got it!"

Both humans got ready, while the monster was only 25 feet away. Sarah gave the signal, and began to run, Markus got into position. Sarah then used his hands as a lift and jumped. The beast had almost reached Markus, but Sarah had other plans. She had dropped down on the monster and caused it to face-plant into the ground. The thing had started to fling its arms about, and hit Markus making him fly 7 feet back. The beast tried to get back on its feet but failed to do so. Markus stood back up and limped to Sarah. He hunched over and with a happy tone had said,

"Pretty good at this stuff. We should hang out, you have tell me how you did those moves!"

"Sure!" Sarah replied, sounding a bit excited, "How 'bout Friday?"

The man started to stand upright, "Its a date! I mean its a date of time on the calende-RRRRRR!"

"What's wrong?"

"Is there a gash in my stomach? Please Sarah help! I'm starting..to...fade...away..."

"Oh my God! Someone call 911! Now!" The woman yelled.

Because Markus was hunched over the claw mark was concealed from view, and his adrenaline rush had made it feel only minor. Now that he was calm and he tried standing, it hurt like hell. He was starting to go unconscious and his eyesight started to blacken. The last thing he saw was the girl who fought with him, who saved his life, lift his head close to her chest as she tried to keep him awake.

The hospital

Markus woke to blinding white lights, tried moving, but felt an intense pain in his abdomen. Laying his head back down slowly, he turned his head to see a human teenager with red hair like his, gripping his stomach area.

"Hey." The teen spoke, with a tired, raspy voice.

"Hey" Markus replied.

"Hello, I'm Justin. And you are?"

"Markus"

"Nice to meet you, sorry for asking, but what happened to you?"

Markus paused, wondering if what had happened actually did happen, then he thought, duh, why else would you be in the hospital?

"It may sound crazy, but I fought a monster-like thing."

"So it is you! Thought you looked familiar, I saw you on the news, you stalled that thing long enough for my friend to get out of there."

"I'm on the news?"

"Well, yeah, you beat that thing down, allong with a girl, they didn't give names, but I see the fight had its toll on you."

"So we know what happened to me but, what happened to you?"

"I was feeling sick form while, then it got so bad, I had to go to the hospital, turns out my appendix was partially ruptured, got that messed up sucker out and, boom, here I am telling you that. First time in the ER, end up having not get an organ taken out of ya. What luck right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm going to be moving rooms now, so see ya later!"

"See ya"

As the teen was rolled out of the room, a familiar face appeared in the doorway.

"Sarah?"

"Hey" the girl replied, she looked tired, and sounded exhausted.

"Hey, well looks like our 'date' is canceled," he said as he looked down at his wounds, starting to laugh, but realized laughing hurts and stopped.

"Well, it is Friday." She stated

"Really? That was what, almost a week!?"

"Yeah, that thing got you good. But I was with you the whole time, mostly because you don't have any other family members, so I decided to stay with you most of the time."

Markus was just realizing she had the same clothes on that she had on when they met, the Linkin Park shirt, the jeans all of it. She really did stay with him, for a week.

"Thanks, hey we were never fully introduced, I'm Markus Jake Thompson, age 31, social security number... Haha. And you are?"

"I am Sarah Alex Blake, age 29. Nice to meet you, well, formally meet you."

"So, how did you do those moves that night, who taught you?" The man implied

"My dad, he was a marine, and took lessons in CQC Close Quarters Combat. So anyways how did you do that stuff you did? Riddle me that?"

"Its weird, I don't actually know how I did that stuff, it just happened."

"Well, I think you are just a natural. Hey, I think there are more people coming to see you, I'll be back later, OK?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Bye."

"Bye"

He could hear foot steps approaching, then immerging from the doorway was the Quintel family.

"Captain America!" Noah yelled out

"Markus!" Brianna exclaimed as she ran towards him, then giving him a big hug, "Thanks for saving me!"

"Hey man! Glad you woke up!" Mordecai said

"What happened!?" Margaret yelled at Markus as she entered the room.

"Margaret, I'm sorry, I can explain what happened! I was just trying to get the tickets and the ..."

"No, not that what happened that made that thing turn into what it was, and how did it know your name?"

"That I cannot answer."

"Well I just have to say, I don't want you to come into the house for a while. I'm sorry, just I am worried if there are more of those things, looking for you? I just don't want my family in danger."

"Maggie, can we talk outside for a moment?" The blue jay asked his wife.

"Fine."

"Why are you kicking him out? He did nothing wrong. He saved our kids' lives."

"I just need to make sure this thing just blows over. Then he can come back."

"But where will he stay?" Mordecai asked as Sarah walked past him to see Markus.

"I don't know."

"Maybe I can help out with that." Sarah said

"Who are you?" Margaret asked

"I'm the girl that fought that thing with Markus. I just want to help home out."

"We will have to see what he thinks." Mordecai said

"So were am I going to live?" Markus asked as the duo came back in the room.

"Well you won't be at our house until we are sure that none of those things are after you. But someone has offered to let you stay at their house." Mordecai explained

"Who?"

"Me." Sarah said as she came in from behind the two avians.

"So do you want to stay with her, or what?" Margaret asked

"Yeah, I mean she saved my life, I can trust you right?" He spoke with a laugh in his voice

"OK, so say goodbye to the kids, you won't be seeing them for at least a week." Margaret said

"Guys, take care. Bri, make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Noah, you do the same."

"Ok" they replied in unison.

As they started to walk out the door, Bri rushed back and gave Markus a hug, surprising him, in which he returned the favor.

"Bye" he said sadly, "when do I leave here?"

"Today I believe" the girl said.

"So, let's go home then."

OK that is it for now. I will have a big chapter soon, so please check it out. The guy who Markus was next in the hospital was supposed to be me. That is oneof the main reasons I haven't been writing, surgery. Well anyways I am going to have previews staring this chapter. So here we go.

He was running, he always was, same thing over and over, always the same place, same street, same city. But he doesn't know where, when, or how he got there. It is always the same, running, running through chaos and destruction. Never knowing why he is running all he knows that he is running, seeing those monster things, trashing buildings, killing people, there are so many of them. He always is in gear, with a gun in his hands, shooting these things, seeing others looking like him following him, all in the same uniform, some of them getting shot, some getting ripped to shreds. This is always happening, all he can hear is some one shouting to him, "Get to the Gates, try to escape this hell-hole, as soon as he reaches the "gates", he sees leaves, then he wakes up.

Kinda long but hey, gets you thinking. Anyways JD is out, peace!


	5. Of Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 5 Of Dreams and Nightmares

I'm trying to get this chapter done now, got a great idea, who needs sleep anyways. So last time we heard from Markus he was just put into the hospital and then was kicked out of the Quintel household, but new person Sarah, has invited him to live in her home. He agreed so here we go. See if you can find some hidden references, from different movies and shows. Good luck!

At Sarah's apartment, later that day

"Here we go, up the stairs, and here we are! 501A. Home sweet home. Its not much, but its home." Sarah was consitently talking as she brought Markus up to her apartment, she was exhausted, and talking was the only thing keeping her awake.

"Were do I sleep?" Markus asked

"Well, there is my room and the guest room. You should take the guest room. It is pretty empty, but, hell, you may like it."

"So what do you do for a living?" Markus asked

"I just do little things, my job is at the music studio, but I do a little street preforming every know and then, just some hobby."

"Do you sing?"

"Yeah, but mostly here at home, I can just sing whatever I want, no worries of someone saying 'shut up' and 'that sounds stupid', been through high school and college, had enough of that stuff. Well, enough about me, what about you, what do you do?"

"I work at the park in town. A quiet job. But thats the weird thing, I don't remember anything else. I just only remember my name, nothing else. I don't know if I have a family, a wife, a kid none of that, I dont know any of it. I probably don't , cause nothing came up when they searched my name. Anyways, let's go see my room, shall we?"

"OK down this hall way, here," Sarah opened the door, guided him in, "this is your room now, the bed is a pull down one. I'll get it, *slam* OK its down now, there's one bathroom so we'll share it, so all in all, what's mine is your what's yours is mine. I'll let you rest."

She closed the door and left the room. Markus started to daze off, then fell asleep. That is when it started. The nightmares. He woke up every night to nightmares. Eventually it got Sarah up one night and she decided to find out what was going wrong. She would find out soon enough.

The Dream

Every night it is the same dream, no other dreams occur. More of a nightmare. He was running, he always was, battle cries peirced the heavens from the battle that seemed like it was on hell. Same thing over and over, always the same place, same street, same city. But he doesn't know where, when, or how he got there. It is always the same, running, running through chaos and destruction. Never knowing why he is running all he knows that he is running, seeing those monster things, like the one at the theater, trashing buildings, killing people, there are so many of them. He always is in gear, with a gun in his hands, shooting these things, seeing other people looking like him following him, all in the same uniform, some of them getting shot, some getting ripped to shreds. These monsters are killing machines. This is always happening, all he can hear clearly is some one shouting to him, "Get to the Gates, try to escape this hell-hole!" as soon as he reaches the "gates", he sees leaves, then he wakes up.

Two month later

Markus had started to like being at Sarah's place, she was always kind to him, never seemed to hate having him there at all. They started hanging out more. Started getting closer. But there was always one thing troubling Markus...

He sat up startled, another one. He turned his head to see his alarm clock

2:43 AM

Knowing he won't be able to sleep, he gets up, puts on his robe and starts to walk out of his room, deciding that watching AMC's zombie killing show would be a better fit than waking to another nightmare.

Little does he know that his roommate is already up, waiting for him on the couch, in her pink camo robe, just sitting there.

"Hey" he said while forcing a yawn.

"Don't say 'hey' and think I don't know what's going on." She said, a little frustration in her voice

"OK OK you got me, I have been getting up to watch my recordings of The Walking Dead."

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm just trying to help you, what are the dreams?"

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you."

She motioned him over next to the seat next to her, where he sat down and she paid attention, very close attention, to every little detail as he explained the nightmarish scene.

"And that's it. Just boom, that's the end of it."

She laid her hand on his and said

"You should sleep in my room, maybe it couild help."

He blushed a little, and said,

"Isn't it a little weird though? I mean sleeping with you in your room. Isn't it a little..."

"Its fine I am just trying to help you out. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and brought him into her room, and laid him down on the bed, and he protested,

"I think I'm fine, just needed to talk, that's all. I'll just be going back..."

"No, you are way to upset by these dreams. I am just trying to help. Please, just lay back down."

He did so, and she went to the other side of her bed, took off her robe, and climbed in bed. She leaned over, turned off the lamp and they both just sat there. She broke the silence by turning back around, kissed him on the cheek, and laid her head on his chest. Markus started to actually feel less tense, he started to feel calm for the first time in two months.

OK a little short but hey, I have another chapter almost done cause I am on a writing spree! Preview!

What to do what to do, Markus thought. He had the whole house to himself since Sarah was going back to work and he had a Medical leave for that day. I know! I can just play some video games!

He was playing for an hour when suddenly he heard the door creak. Thinking it was Sarah, he immediately went to open it. Only to see a man in a mask, with a sack and a gun in his pocket.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. Someone who wants to try and steal my sh*t!"

That's all for now JD is out, peace!


	6. Home Alone

Chapter 6 Home Alone

**Warning, this chapter has some violence and stuff like that. Markus has been having constant nightmares, and Sarah is trying to help him, and everyone was finally calm. No monster attacks, no nothing. Maybe Markus may be learning more about were he came from by means of these dreams? Will we see Mordecai and the family soon? Were is Rigby's family? Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball Z. Hahaha okay, I had to say that ok. (Author's note, I have revamped this chapter, didn't quite like the advance in time. Or some other stuff as well.)**

He shouldn't have fallen asleep, because this time it was different. It wasn't the same scene, it was a prison, kinda...

Instead of steel bars, it was like a shield. It wasn't a normal cell, it had a weird alien-like structure, he could do nothing but just sit there. As he just sat there, he noticed that he was stripped of his armor, and a fresh wound across his face, still dripping. His muscles aching, he had been tortured. All of his training, years of it, couldn't prepare him for the suffering, the pain. He was just sitting there. But he heard the thud of the guard hitting the cold hard floor, followed by voices that were in a way familiar. As the shield disintegrated, he heard gunfire, followed by another human helping him to his feet, while saying,

"Great to see you sir! Now come on, we still got to win this _war_!"

The next morning

He snapped awake, breathing heavily, realizing he wasn't in his room.

"Stupid frikin nightmares!" He exclaimed to the ceiling.

But still, one word stayed in his head, WAR. He kept thinking, but his thinking was interrupted.

"Morning" Said a soothing voice at the doorway of the master bedroom. She was holdining a tray, with steam whisking off the food, she was in her pajamas and continued to talk,

"I was making you breakfast in bed. You need it, especially after last night's nightmare. It seemed like that one was worst then the others. You need to rest today. No leaving to do anything, not even your job."

"But Benson will get pissed and ..."

"I already talked to him, he said its fine. He said you needed it, you haven't been able to do crap at work for the past two months."

"And you are going to be where exactly?"

"I will be going back to work. I have used up all vacation time for the rest of the year, so I need to get to work."

"And what will I do while you are gone?"

"Staying in this house. Not going anywhere else unless, its an emergency, that's it. So, with that being said, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Well here you go." She set the tray down in front of him, it had pancakes, milk, orange juice, everything in a normal breakfast but one thing, "now I am going to get ready for work."

"OK"

"I'll just change," she started to undress, but Markus was to busy with his food to even look up. well it was her room, She finished dressing, and walked over and said to the man,

"I would like to come home and see that you are in one piece tonight. No fighting monsters, OK? Well I am off to work."

"Bye."

At the apartment

"Am I supposed to just sit here all day? Well I'm going to do just that!"

2 hours later

"Alright that was a f**king mistake, I'm bored as hell!"

"What to do what to do," Markus thought out loud. He had the whole house to himself since Sarah was going back to work and he had a Medical leave for that day. "I know! I can just play some video games!"

He was playing for an hour when suddenly he heard the door creak, followed by little ticks on the doorhandle Thinking it was nothing, but he was curious, the door creak wasn't the problem, it was the ticking that followed, and was still going on, so he immediately went to open the door. Only to see a man in a mask kneeling down trying to pick the lock, he stood up, showing that he had with him a sack and a gun in his pocket.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. Someone who wants to try and steal my sh*t!"

The man with the mask tried to pull out the gun, but Mark was to fast. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, causing him to yell in pain and send the gun flying 5 feet. He fought back with a backwards head butt. Markus was stunned for a second, long enough for the robber to get out of the twist and look for the gun, finding it and pointing it at Markus, who acted quickly and hammer-fisted the robber's arms and then dropped the gun. Markus quickly picked it up and dropped the clip and tossed it elsewhere. But before he could get rid of the chjambered bullet, the masked man stood back up and socked Markus in the face, who then dropped the pistol, but kicked it down the apartment building hallway, near the last window. They raced down the hall, and the robbber pulled a knife out and slashed at Markus, who dove and grabbed the gun. The masked man leaped, knife ready to draw blood from Markus, who fumbled with the loaded weapon. As the robber got a foot away from Markus,

The sound of a gun-shot rang through the building, as the sound of a loud thump followed.

**Cliff hanger! Haha, anyways I think we have focused to much on Markus and Sarah, how about finding out what's going on elsewhere in Twin Peaks. Preview!**

Life was pretty boring at the Quintel household now that Markus left. Brianna, being a teenager, got bored easily, ofter resorting in staring of into space. As Brianna was staring out the window, she saw ambulances and police cars race towards the apartment building Markus lives in, she was to bored to notice, ambulances were common. Out of boredom she called Connor and waited for him to pick up.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

No answer. She tried texting. No answer. She got worried. Normally her boyfriend would have picked up the phone or replied to a text, but he didn't, and that normally means that something is messed up. She intended to find out what happened to her Stutter Boy.

Looks like Bri is going on an adventure. But what's with Connor, this isn't like him, what's going on? Find out next chapter.

-JD is out, Peace!


End file.
